Kimimaro:Chained with Bones of Love
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: SEQUEL to The Past Should Stay Dead-"Who would you want as your bodyguard Reika? Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon & Ukon, Kimimaro or Kidomaru?"-"Kimimaro..definately."sighed the pregnant kunoichi. Orochimaru's daughter falls for Kimimaro. Does he feel the same way? Rated for Language, Suggested Themes and a lemon later to come.  ON HIATUS, Once again. BEING REWRITTEN. Ignore Chapter ONE!
1. Reika Kaguya

**Hello! Tsukumi here! This is about my fifth story on fanfiction in particular and I'm really excited about this one. It has to do with Kimimaru Kaguya, Orochimaru's loyal and devoted servant. I decided to do this story because of how much Kimimaru means to me as a character! RIP TO YOU BONE-BOY!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto! Only my OC Reika Kaguya. Please no copies and R/R please!**

Chapter 1: Description of Reika Kaguya

Name: Reika Kaguya

Eye Color: Vivid and Pale Green

Parents: Kiri Kaguya and Orochimaru

Features: Curvy body, femine facial features(cheek bones, thick eyelashes, rosy-cheeks, etc)

Clan: Kaguya(grandparents) Kohonagakure clans

From: Kirigakure(Hidden Mist Village)

Skin-tone: Pale and Rosy

Current State(health-wise): In an unknown pregnancy-stage.

Jutsu Classification: Special Technique and Secret Technique

Abilities: Able to read minds when let into the mental stage of a person. Mastered Taijutsu and an Expert level of Genjutsu. Learned some Kinjutsus from Orochimaru, over five types of Ninjustu and one type of Dojustu and mastering of Fuinjutsu. Able to absorb chakra, copy eye types(sharingan, etc), manipulate and copy the stats of a person.

Ninja Rank: ANBU/MEDICAL NINJA AND MISSING NIN-ROUGE NINJA.

Age: 16

Blood Type: O

Hair Color: Periwinkle blue(very pale, long and flowing)

Element types: Water, Normal, Wind, Fire, Poison and Sound

Weapon Types: Kunai, Piccolo(sound weapon)shuriken,Hero Water,Windmill Shuriken and a Katana called "Kyrin" of all Elements.

**OK, thats it for the first chapter describing my OC, one of the main characters in this story. Please R&R for things I missed. Next chapter is going to be the in her POV**

**Thanks for this and byez...**

**Tsukumi...**


	2. Why do you hate me so much?

**Chappie # Two here we go! Just as I promised, too. Ok so before I do disclaimers and the story.. I wanted to explain some things to the readers. Reika is not an official Kaguya like Kimimaro is. She has Kaguya blood runnng through her veins but only because her grandparents were Kaguya. Other than that there is Orochimaru(that snake!) blood running through her and her mother's blood. She is pregnant from Orochimaru because of her abilities. Of course, you know how Orochimaru wants that perfect new body and was originally to be kimimaro's body, but upon finding out he was terminally ill he pushed it off. Yep..Orochimaru would do anything for the chance to get his hands on a perfect body, which includes reencarinating with his own daughter Reika. Right now her feelings are hatred towards him which makes Kimimaru hate her. How is this love story to go? Cliffhanger...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or his world, if I did... Kimimaro wouldn't die and he'd be mine along with some other sexy characters...MWWHHAHAHAHA!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Why do you hate me so much?<strong>

**Reika Kaguya**

**Written by: Tsukumi Risa Masasami(Tsukumi or Kumi-Chan for short)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Reika's POV*<strong>

I sat on my bed, legs criss-crossed, staring into space as I clutched and cradled my bloated stomach. For there was a creature of my father's(who I hated to this very second)DNA inside of my body growing. The only thing I was only able to feed on human blood and certain foods. Even though this **thing **inside of me was literally killing me, I had grown to love it. I looked down at the massive buldge popping out ofmy stomach. A weak smile appeared on my pale, tight face as I felt the thing kick me with force that sort of caused pain to my lower stomach. Never in my life had I though of becoming pregnant,espsically with my father.

My deep thought was interupted because all of a sudden, the door swung open. I cradled my monster in a protective way and hissed at what was just my bodyguard Kimimaro. A joyful smile appeared across my face and I blushed in embarassment as I realized I just hissed at my bodyguard who was now looking frazzled.

"M-My Apologies for hissing at you, Kimimaro-San...I thought you were Tayuya or Kabuto or something. He just nodded acting like nothing even happened."Lord Orochimaru went out to get some more human blood for the thing...I mean you. It was my fault anyways.. I should have knocked." he explained in a feathery sigh.

He ignored the way I grimaced when he said my father's name. Of course that was Kimimaro.

He acted like my father was a saint. As usual, he would close my door and sit at the foot of my bed on the floor and close his eyes in deep thought. "Hey Kimimaro?" "Yes.."he sighed. "Remember the day I picked youas my bodyguard..."I said with excitement at the peak of my croaky voice.

"Of course I remember. You bring the shit up constantly." he hissed in annoyance.

_*Flashback*_

_Kabuto leaned on Orochimaru's nightstand next to the huge and pregnant kunoichi. She sat idlely on his king sized __bed made of cherrywood. Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon, Kidomaru including the quite and calm Kimimaro stood in a __line staring at the pale-white snake-like figure. He was staring at the pale and sick-looking kunoichi name Reika who __was his daughter. _

_He asked in a gracious and calm sort of soothing voice,"Who would you want as your bodyguard __Reika? Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon&Ukon Kidomaru or Kimimaro?" Reika eyed the female with untamed pink-hair. _

_She eyed __her with annoyance and hate. Tayuya sized her and screeched in annoyance. The big and brawny Jirobo who was now __eating a package of rice cakes, threw one at her to calm her down. The cake smashed in her hair and she was about to __play road-kill on her flute when Orochimaru glared at the two with annoyance and frightening eyes. If looks could kill, __they would be dead now. _

_"I'll tell you how I see them," he paused looking at his daughter. He walked over to Tayuya __and said" Tayuya has this 'does not like to lose' attitude that would slow a person down. Jirobo gets hungry often __and is the most physically strongest."Jirobo smiled at that then frowned at his lord's remark "but he is the weakest of __the four. _

_Sakon and Ukon is the strongest of them all and Kidomaru is the overall weakest." He turned to look at the __kunoichi who was in deep thought. "I hate the bitch named Tayuya,"she said with attitude making Tayuya glare._

_"Jirobo would just eat all of my food when I need it but he could be of use"she winked at the frowning Jirobo and __moved on "Sakon and Ukon would just talk me to death and raid my dressers for underwear and makeup" she __whispered so that only they could hear making them smile wryly. "Kidomaru only cares about battle and is very __fucking arrogant. So that leaves me with..Kimimaro." Orochimaru's eyebrow wrinkled up and he asked her again_

_"Are, you sure?" "Definately Orochimaru. I choose Kimimaro as my bodyguard, he's calm and quiet and won't __talk me to death..."the kunoichi sighed._

_*End Flashback*_

Reika smiled blissfully at her thought and Kimimaro stared at the pregnant kunoichi as if she was crazy.

"Please give me five minutes of silence..."Kimimaro pleaded. Reika nodded. Since she had nothing to do, she tried counting the time off. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. All of a sudden Reika felt the urge to pee.

***Reika's POV***

Kimimaro asked me for five minutes of silence because of me bringing up the memory that he claimed haunted his life. But... I had to pee very bad. Four quarts of human blood will make you pee, and I mean badly.. I sighed heavily and clutched my stomach at the pain it took me just to do that. I couldn't even see my feet when I stood up.

"Kimimaro.." "What." he said in his usual tone of annoyance. "I-I-I I have to pee.."I stutterd in embarassment. He sighed and carefully helped me up. Gently he picked me up carefully, bridal-style and carried me to the bathroom. It was down the hall and he had to carry me with care and slowly because Orochimaru didn't want to jolt or send waves to the baby(or thing or creature) that would hurt me.

It was the same akward silence and so much of it. I broke it by asking my usual question. "Kimimaro..why do you hate me so much?"

"Reika... you ask that damn question everytime and you will get the same fucking anwser."he said in a harsh but dull tone. "you have people who care and love you but you brush it off and take it for granted." he sighed in an icy tone. "I would just love to be in your place if Lord Orochimaru wanted to reencarinate with me... he's the only person who cared for me..not even my father did. If you're a so called Kaguya, then I hate you. It means that you're just like the rest of my clan..filled with rage and cruelity.. the blood-lust to kill! I hate it all!" he yelled in anger.

I wanted to comfort him and reassure him. Tell him the truth about my father and tell him that he did not give a shit about him. Something kept me from teeling him the truth. I sighed and all of a sudden, my warm and yellow pee came out. It went all over his clothes, arms and legs and splattered on the floor leaking. I blushed in embarassment.

"Heheh... we're at the bathroom, too. "I mocked in an innocent tone. He glared atme with eyes of hatred and annoyance.

"Kimimaro..."

"What!" he shouted.

"I feel very dirty and would like a shower...plus I'm starving..."

Kimimaro's vivid green eyes twitched and he gave me a death glare. Fuck.. If looks could kill, I would be D-E-A-D...

* * *

><p><strong>Well? This is the end of my Chappie 2. This is just the beginning of their story! The next chappie is an adventure of FLOWER HUNTING! <strong>

**VIEWER SAYS-FLOWER HUNTING?**

**ME-YES! FLOWER HUNTING! she unlocks the side of Kimimaro who loves flowers! Not just that... They share childhood memories, and they kiss? **

**Read on to find out more! Please R&R and thank you for reading!**

**-Catch ya later!**

**-Tsukumi**


	3. Cooking! Flowers! Silent Treatment

**Hey! Kumi-chan here. Here is chapter 3 of my story. Well it starts off a lillte rocky and slowly Kimimaro starts to actually notice Reiak for her beauty and his protective side kicks in...What will happen? Plus I'm trying to make this chappie as long as possible, when I aim for a long chappie all I get to is about 1000 words and higher but never 2000! Please send ideas if you can and reviews would be nice...Plus later on Flower Hunting! First kiss? o.0 READ TO FIND OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any character except for my OC Reika! No copies.( I had to get on my twinn for copying abilitiess lolz she suffers from writer's block..HELP HER) If I owned Naruto...that would be K.I.D.S(Kickin Incredible Dope Shit).. well on with the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Cooking? Flowers? Silent treatment... <strong>

**Written by: Kumi-Chan/San**

**Reika Kaguya**

**Kimimaro Kaguya**

* * *

><p><strong>*Kimimaro's POV*<strong>

I watched what was a very sick kunoichi(my lord's daughter) sleep soundly. The sound of soft and low snores came from her. On her pale face that was lit with rosiness in her cheeks was in a weak but happy smile as she slept.

Strangely, I smiled at this view.

Just in seconds interupting my thoughts, the door swung open causing ruckus making Reika wake up suddenly at the noise. This was indeed a sight to see... she protectively cradled her stomach and hissed at the sound medical ninja named Kabuto. Kabuto then put his hands out in front of him as if he was trying to block and attack at Reika. I gave him a death glare because suddenly, Reika broke down in sobs and tears.

She was cowering in the corner of her bed and her vivid and pale green eyes were filled with fear. I rushed over to comfort her. Her skinny, weak and pale arms wrapped around me in an embrace that I returned.

I glared at Kabuto who was looking very apologetic but arrogant and I shooed him off by saying in a cold tone, "get the hell out of here Kabuto!" he shook in fear at my sudden harsh tone that was spoken towards him.

He then nodded handing me what was about six pints of red and liquidy human blood.

"You can leave now Kimimaro...plus Lord Orochimaru is back so her protection is unnecessary at the moment. Not to mention, we wanted to perform some uh...experiments...I mean tests on her to find out the you know... due date." he trailed of with uncertainess in his tone. I looked her in those beautiful vivid and pale green eyes that I suddenly got lost in.

***Reika's POV***

Kabuto had to call Kimimaro's name over and over until he snapped out of my gaze. Still he ignored him and asked me in an unusaul soothing and soft tone,"Would you like me to go or stay?" I glanced nervously at Kabuto who was looking impatient as ever and then back to my bodyguard, Kimimaro who was embracing me.

"S-S-Stay.." I studdered. He noddedwith a sort of glad expression on his usual meloncholy face." I choose to stay, also Kabuto. You're experiments will have to wait and since I am her bodyguard, I will from now on stay at her side" he told him with bravery. I could'nt help but deeply blush that was a deep scarlet color.

When he said those words my heart skipped so any beats and his strong arms wrapped around me.

Kabuto nodded and left the room. As the door closed, Kimimaro sighed big. He put his ear to may stomach that made me very astonished.

"I hear faint and low growls coming from your um... baby. Are you hungry?" he questioned. I nodded.

With that he got up and picked up my styrofoam cup and poured the red and sweet smelling blood in the cup.

He closed the plastic lid on it and put a straw in and held it out for me to grab. I noticed that he had a grimace on his masuline and sexy face. I was hungry but not for blood. I gave him a look with unwant planted in the main features of my face. "No blood for the blood drinker?" he sneered. I smiled wistfully and he came close to me face, which was about the length for someone to kiss. He was staring right into my eyes.

Just as I was about to blush, he whispered in my ear, "Let me cook for you... it will be our little secret right?" he questioned winking his eyebrows up. I nodded as my heart's beats sped up at his cold and icy breath started to breathe on my neck. Minutes later he came in my room with dango and sushi. The smell of cinnamon and brown sugar with a touch of freesia flowed thorughout the whole room. My stomach growled in anticipation and I softly planted a faint and calming hand on my stomach in a way to tell my baby that food was coming.

As if it understood me it stopped the constant kicking and my stomach's growls lowered and halted. The sushi looked so good and scrumptious, my mouth started to water. Kimimaro saw my expressions and smiled with a sense of victory.

He set the food in front of me but was attempting to feed me. i tried to protest but he put his index-finger on my lips as if he was shushing me. It made my lips form an "O".

Slowly as in a tease, he put a piece of the dango in my mouth. After chewing it and swallowing it he put some sushi in my mouth. It all tasted so good and wonderful.

"Wow! Kimimaro-San... I didn't know you knew how to cook.." I exclaimed. "You don't know alot of things about me and never will" he said in annoyance. I pursed my lips for a second and shot back," I know that you worship my father and is devoted to him as if he were a saint. But in reality, he's a bitch and a bastard." His eyes narrowed at my remark."He doesn't even give a shit about you.. y'know.."

I was about to say something else but he cut me off with a hand to my face silencing me. He shoved the food in front of me as he looked at me in a discusted way and barked at me to eat. He looked so angry at me from my remark.

Maybe I had ruined my chances to get to know him more...

*** Later that day***

Kimimaro was still not talking to me even though it has been hours since our dispute. He was giving me a serious fucking case of silent treatment. It was eating me up inside, having him not talk to me. Hours passed by again and nothing.. I was about to die of boredom and antisocial and activity until my monster kicked me constantly.

It somewhat got annoying and I ended up yelling and swearing at my stomach. Kimimaro said nothing and he didn't even look at me as if I was crazy from talking to myself. The kicking got even worse so I ended up talking softly to my stomach, myself and in my mind. Kimimaro kept the same expression on his face.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed and I gave up. Bored, I took out tan-colored papyrus paper for folding. I started to make them into various and my favorite flowers. The first one I made was a camellia. It took a couple of folds and underfolds to get it into shape and just right.

As I finished up on the stem, leaves and petals I held it out infront of my face to look at my masterpiece. A carefree but happy smile plastered on my aloof, and pale face. I tossed my paper camellia on my bed near me. I then started on making a rose. I smiled as I made this one.

It was difficult getting the thorns right but I eventually got it right. This was one of my most favorite flowers so it had to be perfect. I placed this one with the camellia and started on my third one. I was making a cherry-blossom. All of a sudden, Kimimaro jumped up with eyes that looked like he was sleeping roughly. "

What the fuck is all of those folding sounds..."he yelled. I picked up my two creations and his eyes widened in surprise. I looked at him with frazzled eyes as he eyed my paper flowers with careful eyes. "The beautiful camellia flower that blooms fresh and young today, In two or three weeks if that long will have gone into decay

For flowers have such a brief span they quickly fade away, But in sixty years of living your beauty with you stay.

I feel privileged and grateful for to have you as a friend, and..." he paused right there. The beautiful poem he recited made my heart flutter. "I know it's not done yet... finish the poem please." I pleaded. He shook his no and I gave him a depressed expression. he sighed and whispered, "And I will love you and respect you until my life will end." I almost cried at that part.

He couldn't even look me in the eyes. He then stood up and held and caressed my face. A deep blush appeared across my face. "K-K-Kimimaro? I need some air... not in this base but outside." He nodded and gently picked me up and carefully we snuck outside of the base.

I breathed in the cool and fresh-forest smell. He watched me enjoy the warm sun on my face with hopeful eyes. I whispered in his ear a secret location of a meadow which various types of flowers in it.

He started to slowly walk with me in his strong arms bridal- style.

"Kimimaro.. please run! I want to feel wind in my hair and the wind blowing through my face... not just the breeze..please run."

He looked at me ruefully and then put me on his back piggyback style and ran with intense speed. I loved it. My periwinkle hair was glowing in under the shine of the sun and it was flowing through the wind. As we arrived at my secret meadow.. he took me off of his back and had me in his arms bridal- style again. I managed to escape his strong arms and stand up by myself with him watching my every move. I smiled with so much bliss and I spun around in a circle holding the bottom of my stomach.

This was a blissful moment for me. Slowly around the corners of Kimimaro's lips a huge and happy smile formed.

He picked me up again and spun up both around in a cirlce as if we were little kids. Slowly we hit the floor and I scanned the patches of colored flowers for certain flowers. Kimimaro joined in with a huge smile on his face.

His sexy, vivid green eyes met mine and they glowed with happiness, I never seen such a beautiful sight. My heart oozed at the sight of his eyes. This was our best and personal Flower Hunt! It was like visiting memories from both of our childhoods.

After hours of gathering flowers, we decided to take back to the base, camellias, roses, dandilions, wildflowers, tullips, sunflowers and other different types of flowers. I sat under the shade of a giant oak tree with Kimimaro next to me. He looked into my eyes and I didn't return his gaze.

His soft and pale hand caressed my cheek making me blush and meet his gaze. Slowly his face inched toward mine until our noses were touching. He had ragged breaths and my face was lit up with cherry red colors.

His lips touched my lips and moved back swiftly. Our little kiss ended with a little smacking sound. I moved my face back to his and he didn't resist me. Instead he moved closer and lifted me on his lap. Knots curled in the pit of my stomach making my baby kick me feverishly. I simply ignored it.

"I want you", he whispers. I kiss him and feels his tongue against my lips. I let Kimimaro in and we slide our tongues together, getting into a battle for dominace.

Things get wilder and it's like a wild dance with our tongues. After minutes of tongue-kissing, we still are going at it and he shifts me to lie on my back. My huge stomach is blocking the space between us. I curse under my breath and he smiles. That doesn't stop him though.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOO! What's going to happen next? Stay tooned to find out and Reviews would be nice!<strong>

**TY For reading and thanks! r&r please and here is alink to the poem Kimimaro says **

** poem/like-a-beautiful-pink-camellia/**

**thanks for reading!**

**-kumi-chan/san!**


	4. Rejection

**Heyy! Kumi Chan here again and this is chappie four... Sorry for the late updates and thanks for sticking with this STORY! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Rejection<strong>

**Reika Kaguya**

**Kimimaro Kaguya**

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/ Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

* * *

><p>That didn't stop him though. Reika noticed that Kimimaro's breathings became ragged and fast.<p>

On his pale and masculine face was a very smug smile. He then stared down at her huge buldging stomach that blocked his way from what he craved and what he had lust for. Gently he lowered himself to her. Reika blushed as red as a cherry. Kimimaro then smashed his lips on to her lips with so much force that even his lust could be felt.

He pushed his warm and wet tongue inside her mouth and twisted their tongues together in a sloppy french kiss. Reika moaned in anticipation as he deepened the kiss and continued to to kiss her with hunger and lust.

After what seemd like hours of kissing, Kimimaro took off her kimono blouse stripping her of her shirt. Under the thick fabric revealed large and round, plump breasts that Kimimaro stared at. However, they were even paler than Orochimaru's skin tone.

"I guess that's due to her pregnancy.."Kimimaro thought. Her breast were a pale a pale white and her nipples were almost like a pale-cream-peachy color. He dipped down and softly sucked on her nipples. The most scarlet and deep red blush appeared on Reika's face. She moaned in pleasure and at the little feeling of pain. Kimimaro then removed his pants revealing his now erect manhood.

Reika blushed and started fidgeting to remove her loose, black sweats. Kimimaro smiled wryly and sighed heavily and he helped her remove them. The only thing that was left on the pregnant Reika was a thin fabric... her panties. Reika gulped big and all of a sudden Kimimaro lowered his head in embarrassment.

He sighed, " No...I can't do it...You're my Lord's daughter...I can't do this..." His shaking and nervous arm reached up and handed Reika her clothing an helped her put them back on, with care. He didn't look her in the face for quite sometime. Finally he looked up to she so much hurt in the expressions and features in her face. He gasped at the sight of this making his heart hurt.

Feeling hurt inside Reika let the tears fall before becoming a sobbing mess. Putting back on his clothes, he slowly faced her with a stoic expression. Seeing her with teary eyes this time made Kimimaro feel instantly guilty. His pale and vivid green eyes stared into her eyes for a breif second. They looked like glass that could break easily. He gave her an unsure expression.

"W-W-Why...Kimimaro..." was all she could get out before breaking into more big and heavy sobs. Her whole body and face turned even paler.

"..." Kimimaro kept his silence, while trying to help her up. Reika snatched away from his touch.

"J-J-Just take me back to the base and never s-s-speak to-to-to me again". She hissed at him sounding much like her father Orochimaru. Kimimaro bowed his head in obedeiance and lifted her up and slowly walked towards the base. The only thing that could be heard was his feet dragging against the ground.

**Reika's POV**

As much as it hurt to say those things to Kimimaro, I meant it. It slipped out but I soon realized that there was nothing it could do now. I couldn't be helped. I fell for him and he rejected me.

The stress of this pregnancy, being betrayed by my father, falling for Kimimaro and the utter thought and horror of Kimimaro leading me on and rejecting me turned my life into shit and upside down.

There was complete silence as we slowly walked back to the base. I couldn't help but let my tears come pouring out. Kimimaro's hands are arms felt cold and stiff holding me. Everytime he touched me...

I felt static and so much lust. Now it was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well.. this chappie ended badly and I'm sorry. Well their romance doesn't end and sorry for the slow update. Hehehheh... Thanks for all who reviewed and thanks for reading...Reviews would be nice! :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kumi-Chan!**


	5. AN

**_A/N: Sorry for not updating but this story is put on Hiatus because I decided to do the past of how she met Orochimaru and how she got pregnat from him in the first place. It shows how she met him and how she was before she became pregnant from him and it also shows how her feelings for Kimimaro cam to be. This story is hereby on Hiatus until that is finished..._**

**_I'm sorry but that's what is going down._**

**_The new story which is sort of a long prologue is called:_**

**_The Past should Stay Dead._**

**_:) I hope you like it just like you liked thi story. It also tells of her childhood and her past. Plus it describes her abilities and weapons and how she is skilled._**

**_Thank You, Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan_**


	6. Three Month's Later

Reika and Kimimaro had not spoke a word in three months. As soon as she got in the base that day, she was released from his arms and walked as carefully as she could to her room. Cold and stinging tears fell down her pale cheeks and that left everyone in the base thinking of what was going on.

* * *

><p>Three Months Later<p>

Kimimaro had stopped being Reika's body-guard as soon as they got back to the base. She had Jirobo replace Kimimaro and that was that. Over the next three months she had gotten a bigger stomach and had gotten awfully sick. She sat criss-cross in her single bed and watched the brawny and fat man with orange hair eat a dango-stick.

"J-Jirobo." she whispered. Jirobo looked at the pregnant maiden and gave her an astonished look. "Mwwisshh! Ouu Shhpookkee!" His mouth was full with chewed up dango pieces and she nodded. "I won't be needing your services for today." she whispered. Jironbo got up and left the pregnant kunoichi to herself. **(Miss You Spoke)**

Reika sighed to herself and the door opened slightly. The pale and scrawny figure sauntered in. She looked him in the eyes for one second and then turned away. She clutched her stomach in a protective way. "O-Orochimaru..." she trailed off in a whisper. He said nothing but approached his daughter and sat on the available spot on her bed. He touched her cheek and a cold tear fell down into the palm of his hand. He lifted her chin up and pecked a soft kiss on her lips. Reika grimaced at his touch and he lifted up her shirt. Under her baggy tank-top revealed her buldging and pale stomach. His finger-tips brushed sligly at it and she immediately felt kicks to her lower stomach.

"Hmmm, Reika how are you feeling?" Orochimaru questioned in a hiss.

"Fine... now can I please have some peace?" she pleaded in a whisper.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue and left out of her room.

* * *

><p>*Reika's POV*<p>

After a nap, I got up feeling refreshed and left out of my room. Walking down the darm and dim-lit halls of my fathers base made me feel uncomfortable. *Sigh* I walked slowly pass every door and walked as fast I could pass **his **door. I then reached the door I was hoping for and opened it. I waddled in and gasped at what I saw. K-Kimimaro was strapped to a metal table and had all sorts of tubes plugged into his body, there was experimenting gadjets all over the room and there was an oxygen tank giving him support for breathing. Tears overflowed my eyes and they came out fastly. I made a vow to not care for him anymore but I couldn't help it. I started to feel heavy kicks from my baby and I held on to my lower stomach and walked forward ignoring the pain I felt from it. Kimimaro was asleep. He looked so sick and I heard Kabuto's voice conversating with my father.

"He's contracted some sort of illness, my lord."

"Hmmm, so is there any way to cure it?" Orochimaru hissed; there was disdain written all over his muscular and pale face. Kabuto shook his head 'no'.

He clicked his tongue and the doors opened only to reveal Reika curled up on the flor. She was crying like there was no tomorrow and Orochimaru walked over to her. He stroked her cheek and sat on the floor with her. He lifted his heavy and pregnant daughter on his lap and let her cry into his arms.

* * *

><p><em>This is sort of a filler and not that important but I just had to update for all readers. And for The Past Should Stay Dead, it will be updated and finished sometime, so I can continue this story. Next chapter will be about Kimimaro and Reika as they rekindle and for The Past Should stay Dead, it's all done and written up, it just needs to be typed and submited.<em>

_Thank You,_

_Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan_


	7. An Apology

**Hey Everyone! Missed this story? Yes? Maybe?**

**Well it's back and the Hiatus is over~**

**Here is a new chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks to fans and readers who support this story!**

**I hope you like this chappie, Enjoy and Thank You!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: I do not own Kimimaro, Orochimaru, Kabuto, or Sound Four, nothing except the plot and my OC! I never ever claimed to be Kishimoto-sama!<em>

* * *

><p>"How long have... y-you known?" Reika whispered. Orochimaru smirked at her question. She glared and hissed resembling him at the moment and screeched again, "How long have you known that he was sick?" Kabuto came out of the back room and looked at the scene laid out in front of him. "Reika-san... please calm down," he coaxed. She covered her ears and walked slowly over to Kabuto.<p>

"I asked... how long have you fucking known?"

Kabuto closed his eyes in deep thought and replied, "It's not that we haven't known, it's just that we known." Reika pinched her temples and clutched her bloated stomach. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she hissed in annoyance. Kabuto sighed to himself and replied, "Kimimaro could have possibly been born with the illness. We knew that he had it after his years of being with Lord Orochimaru. It's just this whole entire time, we have been searching for a cure, but he gets worse by the day. If I had more information on the illness, then I could look for an anit-body or try to make a cure."

Reika was silent for a moment before retorting out loud," You wanted him for your new body... and when you found out about the illness... you decided to use me upon finding out I was your daughter... so my question is... what if I don't survive... who will your new body be then, bastard?" She turned to face Orochimaru. He was shocked to have her catch on to his plans but then relaxed and gave her an evil grin. "I have my plans and back-ups..." he simply whispered. Reika glared and left the room.

*Hours Later*

Reika was sound asleep in her room, from the time she left Orochimaru and Kabuto's experiment room. Kick erupted from her stomach from the thing inside of her thus awaking her. She rose up from bed slowly and sighed to herself as she cradled her stomach and leaned on the head-board of the bed. She tilted her head to the side in deep-thought.

_What a wicked man... _she thought. _What on earth did my mother see in him? _She questioned in her thoughts. _Kimimaro... I-I'm sorry..._ Reika opened her eyes from the last thought and stood out of bed. She walked to the door leading out of her room and halted in her tracks when she saw herself in the mirror. She had white skin... skin as white as the moon... No, even whiter. Her periwinkle-blue hair was pulled back into a loose and messy bun and she had strands of hair sticking out. She had many bags under her eyes and a face as aloof as even. Now her stomach... that was a sight to see. The tank top she wore was way too small, and her stomach poked out, wanting the world to see. She stood there and looked down at the massive block. She couldn't even see her toes. Reika sighed to herself and left out the room and from the mirror's reflection.

She walked slowly and cautiously as the doors and rooms in the halls and she reached a double-door and opened it. Inside she say no-one but Kabuto. "Lord Orochimaru is out today... nothing that you need from him?" he chirped. Reika poked her head in his room and looked around. She watched Kabuto organize and look throught certain, dusty and old books on Orochimaru's desk. He stopped at his work and waved her in. Slowly she walked in, holding her stomach as she walked and looked around the room. "Where is that bastard?" she questioned; it came out like a hiss. He kept at his work and research and replied, "Hmmm... seems like your bad-mouthing Lord Orochimaru? And that is private business..." he trailed off. Reika rolled her eyes and walked closer to him. Behind her back she held a kunai. The closer she walked she revealed it and held it against his neck. "I know it's not you, Kabuto. Shadow Clones... do not get past me. Where are you and Lord Orochimaru?" Before anything could be said, the clone disappeared with a poof of smoke and Reika dropped the kunai sighing to herself.

She left the room and walked down the empty hall. Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru.. none of them were seen, or in their rooms. _Is.. he still here? _She thought. She stopped in front of his room and sighed heavily before entering his room.

Kimimaro was lying down in his bed, he looked like he was sleeping. His eyes flitted open as he sensed a presence. "Lord Orochimaru... have you returned?" he whispered as he looked at the figure in the door way. His green and vivvid eyes widened and then he closed them again as he saw Reika. "Hello." he simply whispered. She walked in his room more and kneeled down, cradling her stomach and sighed to him, "Hello to you, too... where is- - - -" before she could finish her sentence, he retorted, "I fear if I don't tell you this, then you will bother me all day to tell you... or you might.. leave. Lord Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sound Five now Four without me, are attending the Chunin exams. He has a secret alliance with Sunagakure and they plan to destory the Leaf Village. I am here to ensure your saftey... and recover. When the Sasuke Uchiha gets here, which is one of the main purposes for them being absent, then things will change. Does that satisfy you, Reika?"

Kimimaro opened his eyes and looked at the silent, pregnant kunoichi. She looked into his eyes for a second and replied, "I'm sorry.. Kimimaro.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! How was this chapter? Next chapter is Romance~<strong>

**Teehee, reviews would be lovely and the Hiatus is definately over ^^**

**Did all readers and fans check out the prequel/prolouge? I hope you did to understand things and stay tooned for the next chappie ^^**

**Kumi-Chan**


	8. Because I care and I love you

**Hi everyone. Here is another short chapter! Enjoy and I hope it's good enough for you all xP**

**I guess this story has kind of disgusted me... it reminds me of Twilight... not that I do not like Twilight but... it just kind of disgusts me... ugh! Can't shake that feeling... and it took me this long to realize that... Oh and for chapter 1 with her abilities. Ignore that. Too much going on with her and she is so strong. Ugh! I made some mistakes with this story. But enough of my babbling. On with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclai<em>_mers: I do not own Kimimaro, Orochimaru, anyone but Reika my OC. I never ever said I was Kishimoto-san!_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter<strong>

_Kimimaro opened his eyes and looked at the silent, pregnant kunoichi. She looked into his eyes for a second and replied, "I'm sorry.. Kimimaro.."_

* * *

><p>His eyes widened. "What?" he whispered. She repeated herself, "I'm sorry... for everything. For what happened three month's ago. Everything." Kimimaro slowly got up off of his bed and winced in the process. Reika rose up quickly and held onto him while he got out of bed. "D-Don't move... or you'll hurt yourself! I saw all the medical stuff a while back... please... don't move too much..." she cooed. He looked down at the pregnant girl fo a while and held her close to him. He sat back down on the bed and carried her with him making her gasp. Reika looked at the scene and realized she was straddling Kimimaro. "K-K-Kimi- - -" she was cut off by his lips. He broke the kiss enough for it to make a smacking sound and then kissed her back again. Reika sighed a bit and left her self open for a tongue entrance. Kimiaro did not hesitate and kissed her fully exploring every inch of her mouth with his sleek tongue. Her lips molded into his and a few minutes later, Kimimaro broke the kiss. Reika was gasping for air and blushed like a cherry.<p>

"I forgive you." he simply said.

*moments later*

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Reika gave him a smile while taking a sip from her hot tea. "Fine." she chimed and then leaned forward to give him a small peck on his pale lips. Kimimaro held her in his lap and placed his hand over her huge and buldging stomach. "How is it feeling?" he questioned again. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Okay... I guess."

"Good..." he sighed. Kimimaro kissed Reika again and let his hand carress the small of her back. He didn't break the kiss this time and she moaned in aniticipation.

*Meanwhile*

Orochimaru revealed himself to the Hokage, Sarutobi. He grabbed the old and frail Hkage from behind and held a kunai to his neck simling evilly. Kakashi Hatake and other ninja of Kohona watched the scene. Sasuke Uchiha who kneeled on his legs watched the scene with intense eyes. _W-What is going on here? _He thought.

*Orochimaru's base*

"Are you sure?" Reika asked. Kimimaro nodded his head and sighed, "Yes. I will do anything for my Lord. Even if it's in his tome of need..." Reika closed her eyes and sighed.

"I-I just don't want to see you hurt..." she sighed. Kimimaro gave her a puzzled llok and asked back, "Why do you care so much?" Reika opended her eyes and starddled him again cooing, "Because... I care... alot and I l-love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, and I hope it was good enough for you all.<strong>

**Next chapter contains lemon so yeah...**

**xD**

**Kumi-chan**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
